A New Life In Another World
by FahmiWasHere
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the sea is crazy enough. Waking up in the body of a child is crazier. Waking up in the One Piece world is even crazier. Combine the three of them it is insanity. Follow the journey of Strauss as he try to change the events in the One Piece world just for shit and giggles.
1. Where The Hell Am I?

Chapter 1

 **Where the Hell am I?**

 **General P.O.V**

The dimly lit room was only occupied by one person. He is currently squinting in front of his laptop reading some random shit on the internet. His eyes started to sting and water due to the bright light of the screen. Yawning, apparently tired from his constant browsing the man decided to sleep.

The man went to his double decker bed and climb on top, catching glimpse of his roommate sprawled on the bed. After he manage to lie down comfortably he shut his eyes waiting for the bliss of sleep to consume him.

* * *

 _ **Strauss P.O.V**_

My face is burning. Why the hell is the sunlight hitting my face? I squint my eyes open to see the sun up on the sky. Closing my eyes I went back to sleep….. Wait a fuckin' minute, last time I check I was definitely sleeping under a roof. I jolt up awake and try to identify my surrounding. Let see we have water and water and water and hey look more water. In my frustration I yell as loud as I can.

"ArGgghHgHhhhgh." ***huff**huff***. I was a bit out of breath so it took me a few second to realise that my voice sound completely different and hey look I am actually is sitting inside a goddamn boat. If there is a God up there he must have love me so much for putting me in this situation.

" _ **Actually I don't really care about you at all."**_ Said a voice who I could swear come from inside my head.

"Oh good now I am starting to hear voices in my head." I said immediately after hearing the voices while trying to see my reflection in the water. I can see the glaring red colour of my hair and the unusual red colour of my eyes. I also look like a 6 years old so that is actually a thing huh. I must be in an Anime because as far as I know there is no one with these eye colour.

" _ **10 points to Gryffindor. You are correct you have officially been Isekai'd into an Anime."**_ Said the voice. I could vaguely hear the Final Fantasy victory song inside my head. That must have been the heat.

"Whoa slow down, First, If I fuckin' recall you need to actually die first to be Isekai'd. Secondly, where the fuck is Truck-kun?!" I scream with voice filled with incredulity towards the sea. If anyone can actually see me right now they will definitely think I am insane and told their child to stay away from me.

" _ **You actually died you know. You fell from your bed headfirst and manage to break your neck. It is quite amusing actually. For your second question Truck-kun usually send people to fantasy filled with magic world. So no Truck-kun for you."**_ Said the disembodied voice in my head with such a condescending tone that make me feel like I wanted to punch the bastard face. Hard.

" _ **Except you can't because I am a voice in your head that may or may not be a product of your imagination."**_ Said the voice in a matter-of-fact tone implying that I should know this particular fact.

"That is impossible because I have no sense of creativity." I said distractedly while scratching the back of my head. "More importantly, what Anime that I have the pleasure to live in now." I asked genuinely curios. Please be DxD. Please be DxD. Please be DxD.

" _ **It is not DxD so please stop your prayers."**_ Said the voice who is taking pleasure from my misfortune. I release my breath in disappointment. No Harem filled with busty women awaiting me then.

" _ **Don't feel disappointed for I have place you in a better world. A world where adventure awaits you and your bonds of friendship will be tested. Rejoice, for you are now a residence in the world of One Piece."**_ He said grandly. The way that he said the last sentence remind me of Woz from Kamen Rider Zi-O, now isn't that's a thought.

"If that is true, so then where the hell is my Devil Fruit?" I shouted at thin air. Not a second later a bag landed on my head. I hastily open it and found a Devil Fruit. People may wonder whether or not I worry that I may not able to swim ever again but the fact is I can't even swim in the first place so my answer will be obvious.

Three seconds later, a piece of fruit is sinking in the ocean and I close my mouth shut preventing me from throwing up the Devil Fruit that I just swallow. I could practically taste the bile in my mouth before I forcefully swallow all of it.

" _ **That is all young Strauss, I wish you success in your future endeavour. May Lady Luck smile upon you."**_ Said the voice slowly fading away into the distance. You know for a R.O.B he is actually not that bad compare to most R.O.B in fan fiction.

" _ **Oh yeah there is a storm coming on your left. Bye."**_ The voice suddenly spoke again. I spook to soon apparently.

"Motherfucker. Hey send someone to help me you bloody bastard." I scream as loudly but my voice is drowned by the sound of the raging wind surrounding me. I continue to hold on to the boat but the violent waves start to send the boat flying. Once the boat land on the ocean, the force that was caused by the landing manage to break the boat.

"Help!" I scream as loud as I could. My voice is starting to get hoarse due to my constant screaming. I hold on as tight as I could to a plank of wood from the tiny dinghy that was broken earlier. Trying to use any power that I manage to gain from the Devil Fruit was inevitable due to my half emerged body inside the seawater.

My consciousness slowly fade even though I tried as hard as I can to stay awake. The waves that constantly hit me manage to help me staying awake but not for long. I slowly lose my grip as the sweet darkness consume me. However, before losing consciousness I can see a silhouette of a large ship approaching me.

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

"Captain we manage to fish the boy out of the water."

"Good, put him in one of our guest quarter. He definitely need the rest. I will send our doctor to check up on him later." I said to Gen who nod quietly at me. Thinking back not only one hour earlier that I manage to woke up from my sleep through a heck of a hangover. I was absolutely shocked when the sniper wake me up and said that he can sense a child alone in the middle of the sea through his Observation Haki.

I order our helmsman to steer our ship before suddenly a storm started without any warning. I start to worry about the child but was absolutely relieved when we found him unharmed.

"Oii, Aka when will we arrive at the next island?" I ask our resident navigator. Man after all the tension just now, a good cup booze might help me.

"A week captain before we will arrive on a summer island." Answer the navigator a bit shocked from my sudden question. I walk merrily to the kitchen before the cook suddenly bumped me on the corner.

"Oi, look where are you walking." I scolded Harry the cook half-heartedly.

"Sorry captain. Oh, by the way captain all the booze is gone." He said while scratching his back sheepishly.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" He may as well told me that I accidentally ate a Devil Fruit. Oh lord, please give me strength to survive.

"Well there is a hole or two that cause the alcohol to leak out of the barrel without anyone realising before it is too late." Harry continue to speak while avoiding my gaze.

I slowly fall on my knees and wept. It must be the drowning kid who is giving me bad luck. Harry awkwardly stand beside me while rubbing my back soothingly. This will be a very long week.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Well, this is the rewrite. Hope this was better than the original. As you can see our boy is still unconscious from the event. I also think you guys can guess who is our mysterious P.O.V character? The rewrite of chapter 2 may be up tomorrow. Well, enjoy your day fellow.**_

 _ **If you have any advice or criticism please leave it in the review. If you want to flame me or you are offended by this story or some shit, I ask you to leave and don't read this story. Please read and review. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Meeting The crew

**Chapter 2**

 **Meeting the crews**

 **STRAUSS P.O.V**

"Wake up."

"Wake up…"

"Wake Up!"

"Oh God, can you shut the fuck up! I fuckin' swear Tim if you try to wake me again before 12. I will fuckin' beat your sorry ass." I yell furiously to my roommate who have been interrupting my sleep. I continue to glare at him. Before suddenly realizing that Tim actually has blond instead of red. I can also say that I am positive that he has no badass scar across his eyes.

"Glad to see you are awake kid." Said the red head with a dry voice. He offer me his hand to shake. I grabbed his hand dumbly and continue to move it up and down. I continue to gape at his face while he stare me dead on the eyes.

"I think you should stop the gaping kid or you know, your jaw may literally drop to the floor." He said barely containing his amusement. I immediately spluttered trying to find the right word to say.

Hey don't blame me for my reaction, I literally just wake up from my sleep expecting my roommate waking me up for class like usual but instead I was greeted by Shanks himself. If I wasn't so confused right now I will be gushing over him just like how Bartolomeo gush over the Strawhats.

"Wha-? Shanks. How? When? Why? Whatshappeninghere?" I rushed out those words from my mouth as I get up from the bed due to my mixed emotions of excitement, fear, and confusion. Slowly, the memory of yesterday events start to come back.

"Motherfucker!" That fuckin' bastard left me alone in the middle of the ocean. I swear that if I ever found him I will definitely punch his face, Omnipotent being or not.

" _ **You know it is actually quiet rude talking about others behind their back."**_ Said a familiar voice suddenly booming in my head. I immediately scowl and clench my fist.

"Shut up you bastard. Now why the fu-"

"Hey kid are you sure you are okay, because you are talking to yourself and that definitely set off some warning bells." Shanks said cutting me off.

"Sorry, I'm just having an internal monologue actually." I said those words before laughing out trying to play out the whole talking to myself thing as a joke. Shanks also start to laugh along with me. Phew, crisis averted for now.

"So how the hell am I here?" I asked because the last thing I remember is that I was about to die just after starting my second life. Damn, if I actually die I will definitely accuse the R.O.B for the most anticlimactic death. Dying like that is definitely shitty.

"Good question." Shanks answered while smiling patronizingly at me. He continue his sentence without missing a beat. "You fall on this ship like an angel from the heaven." He continue to talk with that infuriating smile on his face.

"Wait really?" I said shocked because I remember that I nearly drown in the middle of nowhere. How strong must that storm be, that it manage to send me flying straight to Shanks' ship?

" _ **What a fucking dumbass."**_ The voice lowly muttered

"What?!" I asked scandalized.

"What?" said Shanks now looking genuinely confused.

"What?" a question I throw toward Shanks because I am starting to get confused too.

"I am sure you are talking to yourself. Again." He look at me with probably the driest face that I've seen in my life.

"What? Me talking to myself. Pffftt. Impossible, it must have been the wind." I said in my most convincing tone possible. Judging from his lack of words, I must conclude that this particular encounter end in my favor. Heh, Strauss – 2, Shanks – 0.

" _ **You know you can always answer me silently in your head right? That way no one will question your sanity."**_ I stop dead on my tracks. Wow I am such a dumbass, why didn't I think of that.

"Oi, walk faster will you. I can't wait to let the crew meet you." Shanks voice once again break me from my musing. I hasten my pace so I can walk alongside him.

* * *

 **SHANKS P.O.V**

What a weird kid. I swear, he has been talking to himself with poor attempt to cover it up. I mean, who the hell blame the wind for their own outburst? He even know my name. This kid is definitely suspicious. Anyway the crew are anxious to meet the boy, and I as a good captain will happily grant their wish. It definitely not because I am also curious about the boy. If he is a threat to my friend in any way or form I will definitely deal with him later.

"So where are your other crew members?" The boy ask me his head moving wildly from left to right looking curiously at the wall surrounding us.

"Most of them are on the deck preparing to eat. You know that it is already noon, right?" His head immediately snapped towards me looking slightly alarmed.

"Wait a minute, how long have I been unconscious?" He asked me with a worried expression on his face.

With a smirk I answer his question without much honesty. "One whole month give or take." I said while barely containing my laughter. His jaw immediately dropped to the floor and his eye start to bug out. He start to whisper to himself with a very worried look.

*Snort* I can barely contain my laughter. Suspicious or not this kid is so damn amusing. I continue to watch the kid face that suddenly turn from worried to anger.

"Bastard! You fuckin' lied to me." He screeched those words directly at me. Damn this kid mouth stink.

"I've only been unconscious for one day you dumbass." I straighten up and look at him. He definitely should not know that. I immediately grabbed his hand before he could continue his rant and bring him close to me. Letting a bit of my Conqueror Haki out I immediately question him.

"Okay you definitely should not know that, unless you spend your entire time here pretending to be unconscious. So, I will bring you to my quarter and I think we should have a talk okay buddy." I asked him. However I failed to realize that he is already unconscious from the effect of my Conqueror Haki.

"Crap, I forgot that he is just a kid." Shaking him I tried to wake him up.

"Kid? Kiiid? Kiiid? Damn it why won't you wake up." I scratched the back of my head trying to think what I should do next.

* * *

 **STRAUSS P.O.V**

"Shanks enemy or not. I think you should know better. He is just a little kid."

"I know.. I know.. but I am so used to dealing with enemy in the New World."

"Well the doctor said he is okay but damn, he look like he is around my son age."

"I am still annoyed that you guys decided to pull me away from lunch because of this."

I groggily open my eyes after hearing those voices. Rubbing my eyes I look at all of the people currently occupying the room. Yassop, Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo, and Shanks the infamous crew member of The Red-Haired Pirates. I look at my surrounding and recognize that this is the room that I woke up in just before I was knocked out.

"Urmm.." I look at the direction of Shanks who is looking a bit ashamed. I raised my eyebrow at him waiting for him to say his next word.

"Look kid I am sorry for knocking you out with my Conqueror Haki." So that was the effect of Conqueror Haki. It actually feels weird, it is not like I feel an overwhelming sense of dread or feel dizzy like I thought being hit with that particular Haki should have felt. Instead I feel small like I someone just asserted his control over me and force me to black out.

"Hey kid are you okay?" Yassop question broke me out of my musings. I simply nod at his direction before looking back at Shanks.

"You said you wanted to ask me a question right?" Shanks look shocked probably because I caught him off guard before slowly nodding. I simply nod back. "Ask your question then?" I said to him.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly seriously. "How did you end up in the middle of the ocean?" He continue to ask me.

"You won't believe me." I told him seriously.

"Try me. I've been to the New World kid. I don't think there are many thing that can shock me." Shanks told me skeptically. All of the person in the room are sitting on the edge of their seat waiting eagerly for my answer.

"I died and was reincarnated to a little kid." I told him seriously.

"Well that was definitely weird but I have hea-" Shanks answer was suddenly cut off by Benn.

"The story does not end there, right?" He peer at me curiously.

I grin at him before answering "Bingo. You got it right. I was from a completely a different a world, and in my world all of you are manga characters." I said that as nonchalantly possible. All of them look at me with varying degree of disbelief except for Yassop.

"Who is the main character? Is it me?" Yassop asked excitedly before Shanks promptly cut him off.

"Of course not Yassop. The main character is definitely me, I was more badass than you after all." Shanks said in a very confident voice.

"Meh. Both of you are wrong. The main character is around Usopp age. Both of you just only appear as a minor character." I said that downplaying their role on the manga. Shanks look put off but Yassop continue to ask me question excitedly.

"You mention Usopp, does this mean Usopp is one of the main character?" Yassop ask again but before I could answer Benn Beckman cut me off.

"How do we know that you are not lying?" He ask the question that cause Yassop earlier awe to die down, replaced again by seriousness.

"You don't." I answer him back putting a brave front. My back start to sweat because I know that I can't do anything to stop them if they start to attack me. I clenched my fist, they probably won't do anything serious but I can't risk that I actually in some kind form of twisted AU where Shanks is a bad guy.

"I don't think he is lying." Said Shanks. I stare at him confused, why is he defending me now? He took a breath before continuing his explanation.

"He is a terrible liar after all. Believe me, I witness all his attempt at lying this morning. He will definitely fail as a Cipher Pol agent." He look at me before addressing his First Mate.

Benn nod before opening his mouth "His story is also too outrageous to be a cover. He is either someone with mental health problems or a kid trying to seek attention."

"You know I am still here right? Plus, why the hell would I drown myself for a little bit of ATTENTION!" I scream as loud as I can.

All of them look at me after my sudden outburst. I can actually feel my face heat up from my embarrassment.

"Hey, if we are finished here let go back to the deck I am starving." Thank you Lucky Roo you are my hero. All of them look at each other and it look like they find some form of understanding.

All of us slowly went out of the room before suddenly Shanks grabbed me.

"Hey kid sorry for knocking you unconscious." He took a deep breath before saying. "Would you forgive me?"

"Teach me Haki." I said without hesitation.

"What?" Shanks said apparently confused.

"Teach me Haki and I will forgive you." This is my only chance after all. He will probably be guilty enough that he will willingly teach me how to use Haki.

His eyes continue to stare at me. I start to feel nervous from his lack of response.

"Fine." He said after a few more seconds. Well, after all the thing that happen just now I will count this as a victory. After a few moment of walking, we finally arrive at the deck.

"Everyone! Please welcome the newest addition to our crew for now…. Uh what's your name again?" Shanks finally ask me.

I could see Benn face palming at the back of the crowd while Yassop and some other crew member laughing their ass off. Lucky Roo is eating? Man how much meat could that man eat?

I finally took a deep breath and shout as loud as I could.

"STRAUSS! MY NAME IS STRAUSS!"

Everyone started to cheer as a form of celebration for me. For the first time since arriving here I feel welcomed.

* * *

 **BENN P.O.V**

Everyone start to ask question and mingle with the kid, but I will still keep my eye open even if the kid appear to be harmless. I can believe that he is telling us the truth but I also know that he hasn't yet told us the full story.

"Oi, Benn why do you look so serious. You should have a drink and loosen up a bit you know." Said a very familiar voice that come from my left.

"Just keeping my eyes on our new passenger captain. Plus I thought all of our booze is gone." Shanks start to scratch his head

"Eh, you have been extra suspicious of other people since the revelation you know? I also keep emergency booze in my quarters you know." Shanks continue to talk while taking a sip from his bottle.

"What are the both of you discussing without me huh?" Our resident long-nosed sniper suddenly appear and interrupt my conversation with Shanks.

"It's about Strauss and his weird claim off being from another world." Our captain said with his usual laid-back attitude. Based on the look in his eyes Yassop is about to say something brilliant, or stupid, or quite possibly both.

"Hey if it's true that we are all from a manga, doesn't that mean he already know our future." Well at least it is not that stupid. Thinking back Strauss probably would try to change a few thing that he find unpleasant if he know what will happen. That is if he is not lying about his origin.

"Ooh, I wanted to know about Usopp future. I think he will probably be a better sniper than me." Yassop and his tale about his beloved son has finally enter the stage.

"Oi, aren't you worried that he will change something that will lead to the end of the world or something." ***sip* *sip*** "Ah, this booze is good." I believe Shanks do have a point, about changing the future not about the booze.

"Whatever as long as he don't do anything bad then I will have no problem with him." Shanks continue to drain the last bit of the alcoholic drink.

"What do you think Benn?" Yasopp ask with a hint of curiosity.

"I think we should leave him alone for now. However, we should not learn anything about the future."

"Because then it will spoil the adventure?" Shanks ask jokingly.

"No, it is to prevent an even worse outcome by interfering with something that we don't fully comprehend." I finished my sentence as I leave Shanks and Yassop to their own thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Oh Boy, I finally manage to pump out this chapter after rewriting it. However this chapter only cover the first half of the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **chapter of the original. Hope you guys can wait for the next chapter. Now to answer the review.**_

 _ **Spazzer13: It is an interesting idea and I will think about it.**_

 _ **onepiecelover6: It is as shown in this chapter. Although if you had read the original you would have known that.**_

 _ **Soledge1: I know, but I didn't actually plan to give him a crappy fruit. Tell me the title of your story and I will read it.**_

 ** _If you have any advice or criticism please leave it in the review. If you want to flame me or you are offended by this story or some shit, I ask you to leave and don't read this story. Please read and review. Thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorite._**


End file.
